Sleepover And A little Bit Of Sake
by RillianeK
Summary: You can always get enough courage to say or want something when you're drunk.
1. Unwanted Sleepover invitation

A young girl is sitting on her couch as she was reading '_Paradise of Light & Shadow_' a sequel of the book '_Look at the Sky_' This is a '_Synchronicity_ 'series. Her mind kept imagining the tragic fate of the girl and the endless search of the man for the girl. How she loved reading. The night was calm & cold but it gave her a nostalgic feeling. All that peace had to end when…

'_Ding! Dong!_' Flaky jolted a bit at the sound of the doorbell. She placed a bookmark on the page and stood up to answer the door. As she opened it, there stood her friend.

"Oh good evening, Flippy!" She cheered

"Good evening, Flaky. May I come in?" He said as he shyly chuckled

"Oh sure, please, make yourself at home." She said as she gave way for him to enter and shut the door behind him

Flaky had sat back on the couch and continued to read her book. She patted a spot next to her as a sign that Flippy should sit next to her. He took the hint and sat beside her.

"What chapter are you now?" he said as he tried to read along with her

"Chapter 12, I'm not even half way there." Flaky giggled

Flippy thought of something devious as he looked at her and said…

"Oh and Allen would find a clue where Rilliane would be kept." Flippy grinned

Flaky shut her book and shot a death glare at Flippy.

"Aww! You spoiled it!" flaky whined and hit Flippy playfully at his chest

"Not my fault you read so slow." Flippy grinned as he inched his face closer for a teasing effect

Flaky's eyes grew wider at the distance of their faces and blushed wildly. Flippy moved away and took the book and scanned the pages.

"Hmm… Let's see… Where I… Aha!" Flippy said as he scanned the book

Flippy reached the book to her on the page and Flaky meekly took it. She look at the page and chapter, _Chapter 15 page 136._

"Wow… how long you have been reading?" flaky said

"Remember I came with you to the bookstore? I was also looking for that one, so I bought one as well ahead of you." Flippy smiled happily

"I didn't know you read these kinds of books." Flaky said as she suddenly sparked an interest in Flippy

"Well, now you do." He chuckled

'_BAM_' The door flew open as it revealed Giggles & Petunia who had just busted the doors open.

"Hi Flaky!" Giggles cheered

"You know, there's this damn thing called '_knocking_' and I'm pretty sure… it works." Flaky said as she was annoyed with her friends' sudden bust in

"No need to give us that attitude Flaky! Come with us, were having a sleep over!" Petunia said as she shook Flaky in a hug

"I'm sorry girls, but I'll pass-"

"But Cuddles & Handy will be there too and I'm pretty sure Flippy can come along too," Giggles looked at Flippy "Would you like to come, Flippy?" Giggles said

"Uhh… Sure, since Cuddles is there." Flippy said as he slightly chuckled

"So how about it Flaky?" Petunia said

Her two best friends were putting on a '_pretty please_' faces which looked disturbing & sort of creepy in a way that they were hyper like Nutty. Flaky pushed them away a bit so that she'd need space to breathe.

"My answer is still… No." Flaky said as she crossed her arms

Flippy suddenly stood up aside Giggles. The three of them looked at each other seriously and grinned as if they had one thing in mind in store for the poor girl.

"That's what we'd thought you'd say." Petunia said

Their grins went wider and stepped closer to Flaky, who was now trembling at thinking what they'd do to her.

"Oh crap…" Flaky muttered

Suddenly, Flippy carried her on one shoulder. She was struggling for him to put her down but it was no use, he didn't even move a flinch.

"I said I don't want to go! Flippy! Put me down!" Flaky said as she kept on struggling to break free

They went out of Flaky's house and went in Giggles car. Flippy had restrained her by pulling her into a tight embrace that she would never escape. But in Flippy's position, he loved having flaky in his arms for that long, except for the part where she keeps struggling to get free.

This is going to be a heck of a night…


	2. Confession, Now Loved & More Sake

_This was going to be a heck of a night… _As they drove to Giggles' house for the said sleep over, Flaky had quit struggling minutes ago and deal with the stupid thing she was about to face for tonight. The last sleep over was horrible! She just wonders how this one would end up, hopefully, less bloody than the last sleep over since they got killed by razors accidentally slitting their necks. This is why she never ever went in one of Giggles' sleepovers again.

"Here we are!" Giggles cheered as she stopped the car by her house

Flaky groaned and went out of the car along with the others. Flaky stopped at her tracks as she just remembered something if she is going to sleep over at Giggles' place.

"What about my clothes?" Flaky suddenly said

"We picked one out for you before we had left." Petunia said as she handed Flaky a bag containing a night gown along with undergarments

"Thanks for the clothes Petunia." Flaky said

"No problem" Petunia smiled

As they got in Giggles' house, they saw only Handy who was sitting on the yellow carpeted floor who was eating snacks. They settled on the couch as they watched '_Hangover_'.

'_Click_'

"What the?! - hey!" Petunia shouted at Giggles who had just turned off the television

"Sorry guys, but that won't be our entertainment for tonight." Giggles said as a huge grin flashed on her face

"You bitch! You bring us here to do nothing?!" Handy said

"Shut up, Handy. Cuddles will be here soon. By then, the _REAL_ fun begins."

They all groaned and sat back on the couch lazily as they were waiting for Giggles to show them what kind of entertainment they will be doing for the so called _sleepover_ she invited them to. Handy passed the chips to everyone for them not to get stone-cold bored for now.

'_Bam!' _The door was shut and they looked to their left to see Cuddles carrying 4 plastic bags with him.

"This night is going to be fun!" Cuddles shouted as he laid the 4 plastic bags on the floor which revealed lots of sake (alcohol)

"I don't r-really drink-"

"Oh come on Flaky, don't be such a baby!" Giggles whined annoyingly as she passed a bottle to everyone

Flaky rolled her eyes at Giggles and looked uneasily at the bottle. Flippy and the others just went with it and started to drink the sake.

"Here goes nothing." Flaky said as she took a huge amount of sake in her mouth and swallowed the bitter & strong drink

"Pass me another one!" Flippy said as he settled his now empty sake on the floor

"Sure! Here you go!" Cuddles said as he gave Flippy another bottle

"Try to enjoy, Flaky, it's not every day you get to enjoy something like this with your friends." Flippy said as he tried to cheer her up

"I never even wanted to be here, doing this." Flaky muttered as she drank more of the sake

Flaky had just finished a bottle of sake and Giggles passed her one more, she couldn't refuse because she had to get along and it would be rude to decline anyway. Handy had already drunk 2 bottles, Giggles drank 3, and Petunia & Flippy had 3 bottles already.

'_It'll take some time getting used to the flavor… damn…_' Flaky thought

She took one last gulp at the drink and finished the second bottle. She felt her head spin around and throb, she looked around to them losing control a bit as they kept drinking more of the damn sake. The red head couldn't take it anymore and stood up and dropped her sake.

"I can't take this anymore…" She muttered as she went upstairs

She stumbled her way onto the stairs and went in the room she was supposed to stay. She grabbed the bag and headed straight in the bathroom. She balanced herself as she stripped off from her clothes and stepped into the shower.

"Stupid sake… makes my head ache…" Flaky groaned as she slipped out of the shower and put on a towel to dry herself up

She dried herself up; she had a pleasant scent of strawberries from the soap she used. She slipped her undergarments on and put on her silky knee high cerulean night gown. She felt light & steady once again as the sake's effect was wearing off.

"Time for a good night's rest…" she mumbled as she went out of the bathroom and left her dirty laundry there.

She looked over to the side to see Flippy chugging down some more sake. He was walking towards her and smiled.

"Come down with us, we're about to play spin the bottle" Flippy said and chugged down more sake and pulled Flaky by the arm

She pulled her arm away and back away from him.

"I don't want to play." She hissed

"Damn Flaky, you're no fun anymore." Flippy said, his face looked flushed now

"You're drunk, aren't you?" She said

"Pssh, what?," he paused as he sipped more of sake "I still have half of my mind, I'm not really that-_hic_-drunk." He said

"Hmph, I doubt that…" he started making slow steps towards her"What are you doing?" she said as he took a sip of sake. Shebacked away. "Flippy…?"

He pinned her against the wall, hard and pressed his lips against hers roughly, and sent a flood of hot alcohol into her mouth. Flaky had no choice but to swallow it and after a while, she pushed him away.

"You bastard!" she yelled as she wiped off her mouth

"What's-_hic_- happening?!" Giggles said as she went up looking all drunk

"She's just pissed because I made her drink some sake." Flippy said as he smiled cockily

She glared at him and looked at Giggles who was now going back downstairs to join the others. Flaky felt a hand on her shoulder to see Flippy still grinning. She moved his hand away and back away.

"Get away from me you bastard!" Flaky yelled as she backed away more "If I wanted to fucking drink, I would have drunk! There's no reason for you to force me to drinking that twisted beverage! On top of that, I didn't want to come to this damned sleep over!" she yelled some more

"God, you don't have to yell!" he yelled back. "I'm right fucking here! Furthermore, the only damn reason why _I'M_ doing this is to cheer your sorry ass up! You've been so stubborn and distant lately that I thought I could cheer you up!" Flippy yelled

"Can't you see that I don't want to be cheered up?!" She yelled some more "Damn it! You're pissing me off more, Flippy! What kind of friend are you?!" she yelled

"I never wanted to be your friend in the first place!" he yelled "Are you really that blind?! Can't you see that I fucking love you?! But no! You went off with some jerk whose fucking guts I hate!" he yelled some more

It's true she dated Lifty but what Flippy didn't know that they broke up just 3 days ago.

"Y-you… y-you w-what?" Flaky stuttered as she had backed up to the wall, she was cornered

Flippy took one last sip of the sake and sighed deeply.

"I love you." He said and pinned her arms to the side of the wall and slammed his warm lips against hers

His sake bottle fell on the floor, making some of the liquid spread across the floor. She tried to break free of the kiss but failed and went along with it. The taste of sake was still present on his mouth but sweeter. He pulled away, gasping for air and so did she.

"I don't believe you," she just shook her head in denial of what just happened "Y-you're just drunk. Go get some sleep-"

He glared at her and pushed her into the room where she was going to sleep. He locked the door and never even bothered to switch on the light. Flaky could barely see the outline of his body from the lack of light. The room was abnormally huge, with a long shelf on the walls and a soft twin mattress on the floor. That's where Flippy laid her down and arched his body over the delicate girl. He leaned over to kiss her again and her resistance was shattered.

"F-Flippy…" she moaned.

Flippy lifted up her shirt and placed lasting kisses on her neck. He wore a checkered green & black shirt and she had managed to easily slide it off his body along with her tank top that he threw to the side. He groaned as they switched positions and he ran his fingers on her back, making her giggle. He hooked his right arm across her back and used his free hand to slide into her skirt, pushing her panty down and threw it to some damn god forsaken corner of the room. He slid his finger past it and started to pump into her, and added fingers until he had three fingers in her.

She held on to his neck and felt her lower region clench around his fingers and her toes curled. Flaky came in his hand, panting wildly as he switched their position again.

"Flaky…" he groaned in her ear. She sat up and yanked off his boxers before he leaned down to kiss her again. He kicked off his boxers and my bra, leaving both of us completely naked and his hard member pressing against my opening.

"Flippy, take me."

_**~Giggles' POV~**_

So here I' am tipsy and being carried by Cuddles to our room to have a little entertainment of our own. And as we went on the hallway we heard a few noises and shifting from the other room where Flaky was supposed to stay.

"_Ngh_…" a moan

"Cuddles, what was that?" I said in wonder as I felt my senses coming back a bit

"It came from…" The moan continued but a much louder one "Flaky's room…" he paused, wide eyed

"Put me down, I want to see what's-_hic_-happening." I said as he put me down and walked to the door of Flaky's room

"Ah… ngh…" another moan but came from a husky tone of a male

I turned to Cuddles in shock at the thought of what could really be happening in that room. He nodded in approval as I turned the knob slowly and peaked in cautiously along with Cuddles.

"Oh…" I trailed off

We saw two figures on the bed, and we immediately knew who they were.

"My…" Cuddles' jaw dropped

We saw Flippy & Flaky doing _it_ on the bed! Great… I'll have to change the sheets again once this thing blows over in the morning.

"God…" they both said in unison

We shut the door lightly and stared at each other with our faces flushed and jaws dropped.

"Who knew…?" Cuddles said

"Well, it's about time they confessed." I said

"You're right…" Cuddles' face had a seductive grin as he turned to me "Now, how about our time together, Hm?" he whispered on my ear

I grinned at the thought of it and kissed Cuddles on the cheek. But before we could enter our room, we heard a loud scream coming from a male & female. We checked on their room again to see them both already came and lay down on the bed, hugging each other lovingly. We stared as we thought that they were really good for each other.

"Damn it! Shut the door!" Flaky yelled

'_Slam!_' We shut the door loudly and chuckled for ourselves.

"Damn…" Cuddles scratched his head and laughed "Lucky bastard…" he said

I nudged his arm playfully and we went back into our room. From that night, more noises could be heard from our room and from the other room.

* * *

_Hello! So how did this story go? :D tell me, i love to know from you all ^^ **WHO WANTS SOME BONUS CHAPTERS?!**_

_-Kimmy G. xoxo :D_


	3. Bonus Chapter Part 1: Positive

_9:37 a.m. _The sun shone brightly in a particular room two young people, their clothes were ridiculously scattered everywhere in the room thanks to last night's activity. There they are on the bed, snuggles up in the sheets and sleeping in each other's loving embrace. The young red head fluttered her eyes open slowly as she tried to sit up.

"Oh my," she paused and held her forehead in pain "Holy… crap. My head hurts…" She groaned

The young man shifted from his position and sat up, embracing the girl around his arms. He rocked her sideways gently and placed feather kisses on her neck & cheek.

"How are you going to tell Lifty about this?" he asked as he laid his head on her neck

"We broke up… Just three days ago. He," She exhaled deeply "He cheated on me for Lammy. Honestly, he treats me like a toy." She said stiffly

"Flaky," He pinned her down to bed, their eyes made contact blue ones to green ones that were staring at each other "No one toys with you."

She smiled weakly.

"Except for me." He grinned

The smile faded.

"Flippy!" Flaky whined

"Relax Flaky, I was just teasing." He chuckled

She gave off a relief sigh. He immediately got off her and helped her sit up. She slipped on her night gown that was found in a corner of the room that Flippy threw last night. Flippy, slipped on his supposed to be pajamas he was supposed to wear but never wore it last night since they did _it_ as he wore his civilian outfit.

"Wow… Last night's events are giving me such a horrible head ache…" Flaky groaned as another pang of pain hit her head

"Well, my body hurts like hell, plus my stomach." Flippy said as he cracked his neck a bit and held onto his stomach

Flaky let out a small chuckle and grinned at him.

"Well, that's for drinking-uhm-," Flaky looked up and counted on her fingers "How many bottles did you drink again?" she said

"Funny you should ask," he scratched his back and looked at her in shame "10 bottles." He smiled sheepishly

"Yeap, no wonder you acted like that last night." She grinned and reached out for his ear "But it was about time you told me you had feeling for me." She whispered

She pulled away and smiled innocently at him which made his heart beat fast and made his face all cherry red. She held his hand and hugged his waist since he was slightly taller than her. He returned the hug quickly and buried his chin on her shoulder.

"How about we eat breakfast? I'm hungry." Flaky said

"Oh sure, come on, princess. Shall we?" He said as he asked for her hand gentleman-like.

"Yes, we shall." Flaky said as she handed over her hand lady-like and giggled

The two lovers went downstairs to see everybody looking dazed on the table as they ate breakfast. They looked as if a dog had just died on the street. Cuddles & Giggles had ice packs on their heads while Petunia & Handy were looking quite pale. Looks like they really over did it last night.

"Good morning Flaky, Flippy." They greeted individually

"Morning guys" Flaky said as she & Flippy sat down with them

"So, you two…" Giggles grinned over the two "Are you two officials now?" Giggles continued

"W-well-"

"Yes." Flippy answered and took her hand in his under the table and gripped her hand gently

Everybody stopped chewing their food and dropped their utensils and looked at Flippy & Flaky looking shocked. Then they all had grins on their faces…

"Oh my gosh! I knew it! That explains why you both were-"

"We get it Cuddles, no need to say what we did last night." Flaky face palmed

They all chuckled and continued to eat their breakfast. Flippy and Flaky had eaten their breakfast and began to pack their things up in order for them to leave soon. And as soon as they were done packing, the two left the house in a hurry. What was the rush all about?

_~Flippy's House~_

They threw their bags on the couch and began racing upstairs to Flippy's room. Flippy had shut the door behind him and locked it. He threw Flaky on the bed and straddled over her. Flaky let out nervous giggles as she still wasn't ready for this even if it was their 2nd time to do this.

Flippy slid the dress of Flaky gently as she undid the buttons of his shirt quickly. He slammed his lips into hers as he removed the shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. He kicked off his pants off the bed, leaving him only in his boxers. Flaky locked her arms around his neck as the kiss went deeper and hungrier. He unclasped her bra in an expert twist and threw it somewhere in the room, he started to nip her neck to her chest.

"Nmph…" she held back a moan

He slid her panties off of her slender legs and also threw them away. He slid in a finger; Flaky had arched her back a bit and groaned. He slowly kept a slow pace and slid in another then another as he kept up his pace faster and so did her moans.

He slid them out of her leaned on her fore head to kiss her. She cupped his cheeks and smiled but turned into a sadistic grin.

"Just do it already."

_~That night~_

He felt no heat right next to him. He reached out his hand all over the bed to discover no one was right beside him. He got up quickly and scanned the room to see no red head in his room. Where could she be? He slid on his boxers and his white shirt quickly and went into the bathroom, but she wasn't there.

"Flaky?" he called out but there was no reply

'Where could she be?' He wondered

'_Probably ditched you._' Evil said

'You bastard, she wouldn't do that.' Flippy replied

'_Hey relax! I was only suggesting._' Evil said

His alter ego wasn't any of help at all. He went in the bathroom and splashed water all over his face and wiped his face with a towel to dry off. He heard a noise from downstairs, something that steel-like fell from the kitchen…

_The kitchen!_

He rushed downstairs and went in the kitchen to see Flaky wearing his army jacket that was zipped all the way up to her collar bone. She was holding a cup of coffee in her hands and smiled at him.

"I thought you left already." Flippy sighed in relief

"Why would I leave? Besides, I wouldn't do such a thing…" she said and patted a chair right next to her

He sat beside her and saw something that she was hiding in the pocket of his jacket. He looked at her in confusion, why is she smiling? What is she hiding?

"Flippy… you wouldn't leave me right?" she said as she held his hand

"Why did you ask that? You know I wouldn't leave you no matter what." He said

Her smile got even bigger and brought out…

"Oh my…" He said as he held back tears

That's what it said.

"You're going to be a father…" she said

"A… A father…" he stuttered "Oh god! Were having a baby!" he said and hugged her close

The two talked about having the baby the whole night. Flippy was more excited than her, they started to plan everything. The room, clothes and regular checkups Flaky should have during her pregnancy.

* * *

_I'll be updating part 2 soon! :D Until next time! _

_-Kim_


End file.
